The Truth
by SlavingSilenced
Summary: When the 4 handsome Princes of Mori High are killed in a house fire, Sunako takes the blame and is sent to jail. But when five years passes and Oba won't let the injustice go, what will be uncovered? And who are the 4 masks? SunxKyo
1. Prolouge

There were no words to describe the fight that had occurred that day. No way to describe how to picture it correctly. And there was no way to explain how it could have even ended this way. There would be no possible way to tell Mori High about the accident. The four of them dead, Sunako taking the blame when the authorities knew it wasn't her. She was put in jail to make things easier on her Aunt. That proved to make things worse for her in the end. She sighed and went, willing and with no cuffs, to jail.


	2. Ch 1 Imposters

This jail was just like all the others, and just like high school in fact. She sat bored, against the wall. This was the first jail she had started out in and they had decided since all the others she was reckless and uncontrollable, just to move her back. She yawned, and covered her mouth. Though it was odd, that now when they were all dead she would start to do as they liked. She acted like a lady here, and tried her best to stay out of fights and away from everyone. Though her aura was still dark, she didn't look as dark as she used to. She was beginning to look…_bright._

They never would have thought it was possible. She found herself mourning over them more than once in the days that were passing. Five years she had held it all in, but when her Aunt had brought it back up there was no way to hide how much she had learned to love them. They had become her family. Especially that bright creature.

Her bright purple eyes were starting to water now. She forced it back and stood. The room froze. Just then four new prisoners were thrown into the room. She looked up and shook her head. "This is pathetic. Another pack of fresh meat sent to the wolves." She slid her hands into her pockets and moved on. The day drug on and she found herself watching the four new inmates. They were skinny and didn't look all that dangerous. The things about them though, were their masks. They were known as the mauraders on the surface side. The side with freedom.

They wore masks and were supposed killers. She narrowed her eyes the moment she heard their names. She stood atop the steps, overlooking the entire common room from where the cells were on high. She grumbled looking down at them. "You four!" She shouted out. The room froze and all of the inmates were looking up at her now.

Most cowered away and tried not to look her in the eyes. The four stood there, purposely trying to be slow. They knew the voice, but they were all hoping that they didn't. They all finally made the turn and looked up. All that could be seen were their eyes. The first one, she didn't know. Nor the second or third. But the fourth, his bright, amber eyes wide. They looked so familiar to her. She sucked in a breath slowly. "All of you get up here!" She ordered.

They were quick to move up to her. The fourth one, he was the only one to be brave enough to try and touch her. He bumped her shoulder lightly with his own while shuffling past her. She turned and looked at him. "You're all liars and you're not murderers, so why are you here?" She asked. They were grinning behind their masks. They were made from old fabric sacks it looked like, with two holes in each to see and let in fresh air to breathe.

"Who are you?" She growled out. "The Mauraders." She growled. "Do not lie to me." They looked to each other and then back at her. "Why do you doubt us?" The tallest one asked. "Because I had a run in with the real Mauraders. They were nothing like all of you and they had no problem letting down their masks around other thugs." She snarled. "I met them and I destroyed them." She responded. "Now tell me who you are…"


	3. Ch 2 Similarities

Sunako's eyes never left these men. Not for an instant that she was awake for the next few weeks. One, the strongest she could see from his build and the way he carried himself. He reminded her of someone very close. "Takano…" she whispered to herself every time that he did something the same way as him. It was devastating heartache that she was feeling watching them. She knew what she had to do and soon she sent for the only woman that could help.

"Visitor!" The guard rumbled out. She stood and bowed respectfully to him. "How was your weekend off?" She asked politely. He smiled and blushed a little, "Very well, thank you for asking." She smiled at him, genuine happiness for him. "The wedding just keeps getting closer and closer doesn't it?" She asked. He smiled more, "Yes….yes it does. I still can't believe this." She giggled. "I'm sure she is a very lucky woman." He nodded. "I'm sorry I can't show you a picture but it's-" "I understand, really. It's regulation and I would be made to think of as a threat after that. It's understandable."

They made it down the long hall and her cuffs were taken off. She smiled and ran into her aunt's arms. "Oh Sunako! It's been five years! How much longer will you endure this injustice?" Her aunt demanded. "I need a favor of you Oba." She whispered to calm her aunt. "Yes! Yes anything!" She almost screamed. "Anything you want honey. What is it?" She smiled. "Get in touch with dad. Let him know about this." Oba blanched. "Sunako…do you have any idea what you're asking? He'll make sure that you get out…but the courts won't be pretty. He'll be ruthless." She whispered. "Are you sure you don't want someone else to argue the case?" She shook her head. "I need to get out. There's something I need to do on the outside."

Oba nodded her head and then turned and left. "I will be back!I promise!" Sunako smiled and watched her waving, then turned back to her guard and held out her hands, "Thank you so much for letting me see her." He blushed, "I-It's my job. Please don't thank me. There's no reason for it." She smiled more up at him, "But there is. You walked with me here. And you talked with me. It helped to ease my nerves. So I thank you again. Thank you for being the one to bring me to see my Aunt."

Once she was back, she was plotting. When night came, it came into effect. She knew how to sneak out, she'd done it dozens of times to get skulls and such for her cell. No one dared go near it unless they had to, like the guards. It gave off the same dark aura as her rooms usually did. She smiled and looked around, no one. Great." She slipped through the opening and ran down the long hall to the men's cells.

She got there and easily slipped through the opening. Even when sleeping they didn't take off the masks. She slowly slid it off his face and held her breath. Everything was the same, the eyes and the hair…and the build. But the face…it was wrong. This was not Takano like she had been thinking it might be. She put the mask back and let the tears fall down her face freely. "I hate that I miss you." She whispered and stood to leave.

Something caught her eye though as she was going to leave. A slip of paper, crumpled and thrown away. She grabbed it and opened it slowly. He began to stir and she slipped out of the cell, with the paper clutched tightly in her hand. Once back in her cell she flopped on the bed and flattened it out and began reading.


	4. Ch 3 Lies

The tears were almost flooding out of her now. They weren't only imposters of the Mauraders, but they had been hired! Hired to be imposters of both the Mauraders and….the "Princes of Mori High." Her anger consumed her, but her hurt was what lead her to shredding the paper. Who would hate her this much to do this to her.

She stormed from her cell the next day and passed the four masked Mauraders. They were no longer worth her time she decided. They looked at her confused as she passed by them and one tried to talk to her. She turned and punched him in the mouth. She could see the blood trickling from his mouth and nose, staining the sack. "Do not associate yourselves with me. I don't associate myself around hired copies!"

They all looked at her as if she were from another planet now. "How did you know that?" They asked. "You knew we weren't the mauraders, but how did you know that we were hired?"

She glared and growled low, "Ask another question and I'll kill you." She turned after that and headed in the other direction. Her emotions were running all over the place. She knew he was dead, why was she trying to bring him back up now? Making similarities with him and other people.

It wasn't fair that all these imposters were able to bring back these memories that she had kept hidden. She demanded to be locked back in her cell for the rest of the day and the guards didn't seem to mind her orders. They kindly obliged and opened the cell door for her and slowly shut it. She sat in her cell, undisturbed for the rest of the day.

It was well after nightfall now and she was still awake. Just thinking of what she missed. What she found she was longing for. She was trying to understand why she had wasted all of the time that she did hating them. Why did she do that when, when it mattered most, she loved them. All of them.

The moonlight was filtering in through the bars and she followed the dust that floated down in it, to the shredded paper. She moved to turn her head away but it jerked back. The bottom of the paper had been signed.

She froze and stared at it, her eyes widening. She felt her breath picking up and panic hitting her harder and harder witch each beat of her pulse. "I killed you…" She whispered. "I was there when you did die…" She murmured under her breath. The name on the paper was the name of the leader of the Real Mauaders….

Even more disturbing, it wasn't his handwriting. She ripped out the piece of paper that she kept on her. The piece of paper that was on the front porch of the burning building that night. The message from them. They had killed them. Her loved ones! They had killed them and she had killed them for it, so why were they still alive and why was the handwriting different if they were? She was almost panting now, her aura darkening even the moonbeams.

Everything was pitch black that night…


End file.
